


steak on a black eye

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Drabble, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Every punch and kick further proved what Mike already knew to be true, that Henry wanted him.
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Mike Hanlon
Kudos: 2





	steak on a black eye

Every punch and kick further proved what Mike already knew to be true, that Henry wanted him. Henry never said it, but actions spoke louder than words.

Some part of Mike wished he could mourn for the Henry that had never been who kind beauty and kindness. But he found it more pragmatic to make sure he would not have to be mourned himself. Whatever Henry felt for Mike was because his hatred was too all encompassing to just stop at hatred.

Mike was going to have to watch his back lest Henry’s desire turn him into a mangled corpse.


End file.
